Ordeal (episode)
| translation title = Shuraba | image =nisekoi-episode-14.png | scenario = Yukito Kizawa | storyboard = Takashi Kawabata | production = Takashi Kawabata | director = Kazuya Shiotsuki; Akihisa Takano; Junichi Takaoka; Hatsue Nakayama | end card = Ume Aoki | airdate = April 12, 2014 | hulu = Watch here | previous = After School | next = Three Keys |crunchyroll = Watch Here|other airdates = December 29, 2018 (United States)}} is the 14th episode of the ''Nisekoi'' series that is originally written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi as a manga. The episode premiered on April 12, 2014. Overview Baffled by the fact that the girl in the photo is Raku's fiancée, the aforementioned girl transfers in Raku's class as Marika Tachibana, the daughter of the police commissioner. She also bears a key that may unlock Raku's locket. Marika asks him if she remembers her at all ten years ago but Raku has no clue who she is. Marika and Raku then head on a date, with Kosaki, Ruri, Seishirō, and Chitoge spying on them. During their date, Marika bribes Raku into ending his relationship with Chitoge in exchange for answering all his questions regarding the girl and the promise he made ten years ago. Raku refuses, furthermore adding that he has no past memories with Marika, inciting within Marika her vulgar personality and bursts into a tantrum, causing Raku to finally recognize Marika. Characters * Raku Ichijō * Chitoge Kirisaki * Kosaki Onodera * Ruri Miyamoto * Seishirō Tsugumi * Shū Maiko * Kyoko * Raku's Father Debut * Marika Tachibana (official) Episode Notes Character Revelations * Marika's father is a police commissioner. The reason why Raku's Father couldn't back out his promise to have Raku marry Marika is because a war between the police troops and Shūei Clan would start. * Marika doesn't like girls with long hair despite having two long strands of hair herself. * Marika knows information about the promise ten years ago and claims to be the promise girl. Difference between manga and anime * Marika's dress in the manga is different from the anime's. * In the manga, Chitoge is the first one to show up at the nurse's office to go and check on Raku and Marika. Once Tsugumi, Kosaki and Ruri come along, Chitoge ask them all why they have come. This conversation between the girls never occurs in the anime. In the anime, all the girls simply come together at once to listen to Raku and Marika at the nurse's office. * The day after Marika's arrival at their school and the incident at the nurse's office, Chitoge has flashbacks from the incident at the nurse's office and Raku owning an embarrassing photo of herself in the manga. * Raku's shirt during his date with Marika in the anime is slightly different from the manga's. * Marika's dress, purse, and necklace in the anime have a few differences from the manga's version. * The scene where we see Tsugumi, Kosaki, and Ruri in disguises are shown after Marika sends off the police troops in the anime. In the manga, this scene was shown after Marika asks Raku if he remembers her. * Tsugumi's belt in the anime has a slightly different design compared to the manga's. * As Chitoge runs from the police in the manga, Marika notices her and tries to make her jealous by grabbing onto Raku which also make the other girls, watching over their Marika and Raku's, jealous as well. This scene never occurs in the anime. * As Ruri notice that Raku and Marika had left the restaurant, Kosaki and Ruri are seen wearing their hats in the anime. In the manga, they had taken their hats off inside the restaurant. * When Marika and Raku are at the park, Raku asks her why they ran outside so fast. She replies by telling him that someone from her home had followed her which was actually a lie in the manga. In the anime, Marika doesn't tell him a reason why they ran out and simply just asks him to forgive her. * Right after Marika asks if Raku has anything to ask her, you could see Chitoge trying to find Raku and Marika in the manga. In the anime, this scene plays after Raku shows Marika the photo he found in his storage house. * After Marika exposes Chitoge of her eavesdropping, Chitoge stands up from the bushes and has her mask and glasses in her hands in the anime. In the manga, she only has her mask in her hands and is still wearing her glasses. * After Raku turns down Marika's offer to break up with Chitoge and know everything about the promise in the manga, Raku adds to himself that he really, really wanted to know everything about the promise from Marika. * When Chitoge punches Raku in the anime, he flies up into the air. Trivia * This episode was adapted from Nisekoi Chapter 33: Mayhem, Chapter 34: Pursuit, and Chapter 35: Explosion. * This episode's opening, "Click", features Marika for the first time. * This episode's ending actually plays the second opening of the series, "Step".